ON HIATUS In Our Time
by ceresvulcan
Summary: The final part of my Jack/Karen trilogy. See how the end all comes together.
1. Family

Author's Notes: This starts 5 years after H&F. The song mentioned is "All The Way", and my favorite version is sung by Frank Sinatra and Celine Dion. It was mentioned because "When Somebody Loves You" by gracie3 was the first Jack & Karen fanfiction I ever read.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

In Our Time

Part 1: Family

(October 17, 2020)

Upstairs, the sound of soft giggling could be heard from the bedroom. Jack pulled the covers over his head as he came down to kiss Karen, lingering on the taste of her lips. Karen smiled up at him, her fingers playing with his hair.

Downstairs, the sound of the front door closing was heard, followed by a young girl's voice.

"I'm home!"

"Jackie! Jackie, stop. Mia's here." Karen protested, attempting to push him off of her.

"She's downstairs. We've got like…three whole minutes."

"Oh…Jack. Why do you do this to me?"

"Because you're sexy when you're frustrated……which is a lot. I'm really turned on all the time."

Karen smiled. She had to admit, he did know exactly what to say.

"Papa? Karen?" Mia's voice called again.

"Come on Poodle, get up."

"No…I don't wanna." Jack whined, burying his face in her shoulder. Karen sighed as Jack started kissing her bared skin. He even slowed down to nip at it slightly, his teeth gently grazing her.

Karen moaned softly, "Honey…we're never going to get out of here if you keep this up."

"That's the plan."

"Jackie, our daughter is home from school, we should go see her."

Jack sighed, "You've really gotten grouchy in your old age haven't you?"

"Old age?!" Karen reached back and grabbed a pillow, coming around to hit him with it. Jack laughed as he sat back putting his arms up to shield his face.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! I take it back! Stop!" He yelled, as Karen continued her assault on him. He smirked wickedly as he snatched the pillow away from her and grabbed her around the waist, picking her up and holding her tightly against him.

"No! No!" Karen laughed as she squirmed to get away from him, for fear he was certainly about to tickle her. "Jackie, don't. Okay. Let's go downstairs."

Jack only smiled, leaning his head in to touch hers. He softly kissed her cheek.

~~~~**~~~~

Jack and Karen walked downstairs, where Mia had Rosario cornered in the living room, showing her the drawings she had done at school. Rosario looked relieved when she saw Jack and Karen coming through the door. Mia noticed her looking and turned around.

"Papa! Karen!" Mia ran to hug them both.

"Hey Blueberry." Jack hug her tightly, "Are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?"

"Yeah!"

"You get to stay home from school, you know?"

"I do?"

"Don't you always?"

"Yeah. Because I'm awesome." Mia hugged Karen, and Karen petted her hair affectionately.

"Tomorrow is all yours, honey. What do you want to do?" Karen asked.

"Go shopping, and out to lunch. And then, I want to go see Uncle Will…and see Auntie Grace."

Jack and Karen exchanged glances.

"Honey, Auntie Grace is away right now with Leo and Laila. Remember?" Karen said.

"Oh. Oh yeah." Mia thought a moment. "Well then I want to see Uncle Will and Uncle Vince. Oh…and I want to do one more thing."

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"I want you to teach me something new on the piano."

"Mia. You haven't played the piano in months." Jack said.

"I know." Mia replied, looking rather bashful. "But I've started to miss it, and I miss spending time with you. Please Papa, please?"

"How can I say no to my girl?"

"You really can't."

Jack chuckled, "Okay Blueberry. New song tomorrow."

~~~~**~~~~

The next day Karen woke to the sound of the piano being played. She smiled, she hadn't heard this in a long time. The music was soft and pleasant for a moment, then she heard a wrong note being struck, followed by Mia's laughter.

"Mia!"

"What?!" Mia laughed still, as Jack sat looking frustrated. Her fingers at her mouth in a bashful manner, though Jack knew she was anything but.

"I think you're missing on purpose."

"Who me?"

"Yes you. Now, try it again."

Mia took a deep breath and sat up straight, her fingers gracefully playing the first few keys. Jack nodded in approval, then came that wrong note again. Jack groaned.

"Blueberry!"

"I'm not doing it!"

"I know you can get this." Jack said.

"This is a hard song. Let's do a different song. I'll work up to this later."

"No, this is what we're doing."

Karen stopped at the entryway to lean against the door frame, grinning at the sight before her. She was still in her white satin nightgown, her long matching robe hung loose on her body, falling slightly off her shoulder.

"Happy birthday Mia." Karen said.

Mia turned around with a bright smile, "Karen! Come sit with us! I'm really good."

"Yeah, I heard how good you were all the way from upstairs." Karen remarked, walking over to join them on the piano bench. Jack pulled Mia into his lap so Karen would have room to sit down. Jack said nothing to Karen, only gazing at her contentedly and leaning over to give her a small kiss.

"Ok, this time I'm gonna really do it." Mia said.

She started playing again, and Karen listened. She suddenly gasped, and turned to Jack.

"Is that…"

"You recognize it?" Jack asked.

"_All The Way_?"

"Of course…it's our song."

"Jackie."

Jack leaned his head against hers and softly sang, "Who know where the road will lead us, only a fool would say."

Karen chimed in with him, "But if you let me love you, it's for sure I'm gonna love you all the way."

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Don't mind me." Mia said.

They parted and laughed, as she continued playing the notes.

~~~~**~~~~

It was late afternoon when Jack and Karen took Mia over to Will's. She barged right in without knocking, which caused Jack and Karen to exchange a glance and snicker. Will was in the kitchen cooking something, and Ben was on the couch with his nose buried in a book.

"Hi Mia." Ben said.

"Hello Benjamin." Mia said mockingly.

Ben rolled his eyes and returned to his reading.

"Hey!" Will said, "How's my favorite girl? Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Uncle Will. I'm ten now. That's both hands!"

"So, does that mean you can do a lot more stuff, like come taste my soup and see if it's any good?"

"Sure!" Mia ran into the kitchen.

Will handed her a spoonful of spoon, and she tasted it, then made a face.

"What? No good?"

"Understatement."

Will was a little surprised to be getting such brutal honesty from a ten-year old delivered in such a manner. But then he remembered who her parents were, as they stood innocently in the living room. He should know better.

"Ok. We'll scrap the soup."

"Now Will, don't let her discourage you. I'm sure it's not that bad. Have Karen taste it." Jack said.

Karen looked back at him, "I'm not eating that. You taste it."

"Well I would but um…my mouth is….incapacitated."

"Not all night I hope." Karen smirked.

"Guys! Kids in the room remember?" Will said.

"Relax. They don't get it." Jack said.

"No, we really don't." Ben said, "Nor do we care."

"Oh my god. He said nor. He is your kid."

Will and Ben both smirked at Jack's statement. Will decided to continue making his soup, and Ben got up from the couch and went into his room. Mia had wandered out onto the terrace to look at the plants. Jack scooted out to keep an eye on her, while Karen wandered into the kitchen with Will.

"So what's new Karen? You and I never talk." Will asked, taking a sip of his soup.

"Oh I don't know. Since Grace isn't here I really haven't…" she trailed off and looked over at Will, "Hold on. What's your game Wilma?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you. You and Jack are exactly alike. You corner us and then you pounce. Tear our clothes off and then…"

"Ok, ok, ok! Stop! I just wanted to know how things are going."

"How many times are you going to ask that question? You ask me, you ask Jack. Are still waiting for our relationship to fail? Because you'll be waiting a long time."

"No! Why would you think that? I'm very happy that you and Jack are together. I always have been."

"Have you? Because sometimes I think you're jealous. That you feel like somehow you lost Jack."

"Karen, you're crazy!"

"Hey." Jack poked his head in from outside, "What are we doing in here?"

"Nothing." Karen said, "I think we should be going. Mia, let's go!"

Mia ran back inside, dashing past them all and to the door, "Bye Uncle Will!" She yelled back at him.

Jack gave Will a quick hug and followed her out the door. As Karen walked out, Will grabbed her arm and she turned around.

"Maybe I am a little jealous. I'm not really close with Grace anymore, and I see what you guys still have. I miss it. And I just want you guys to keep that, you know?"

Karen smiled, "Oh don't worry Wilma, I'm not going anywhere."

"Bye Karen."

"Bye."

~~~~**~~~~

Night came, and Jack was tucking Mia into bed. She pulled her covers all the way up to her chin and snuggled down beneath her blankets, staring up at the spinning ceiling fan above her.

"Sometimes I think it's gonna fall, and crush me."

Jack looked up, "The fan?"

"Yeah."

"Every kid was afraid of that at one point or another. Even me."

"You too?" Mia asked.

"Yeah. So how does it feel to be ten years old?"

"Kinda the same." Mia sighed.

Jack laughed, "Well don't worry. Things will change before you know it. Goodnight Blueberry." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Papa."


	2. Within These Bedroom Walls

Author's Notes: These chapter is heavy on the cheesy romance. Also, I imagined with the passage of time Jack and Karen changed somewhat, a little bit. As their relationship developed, certain defensive characteristic would've gone away. Hence why catty bitchy Karen doesn't make as often an appearance, but don't worry, she's still here!

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

In Our Time

Part 2: Within These Bedroom Walls

(February 4, 2021)

This morning the citizens of New York awoke to a thick blanket of snow covering the ground, and still falling in flurries. It was a Sunday, so Mia had off from school and was very excited to go out and play in the snow. Karen however, was less than thrilled about the idea.

"Jackie! It's freezing outside. And my skin is delicate."

"Come on, Kare."

"Why can't you go by yourself?" Karen asked.

"Because she wants us both there."

"To do what? Slide down a hill while our asses are freezing and get hit in the face with frozen death-balls. Nothing doing honey, I'm sitting this one out."

"Karen…"

"No."

Jack sighed in defeat, just as Mia came skipping down the stairs all bundled up in her coat, ready to go.

"Yay snow!" She cheered, "Come on Karen, let's go!"

"Karen's not coming Mia." Jack said, "She wants to stay home, all alone, and not come have fun with us."

"What?" Mia turned around, her eyes large and pouty, "But Karen…don't you love me?"

Jack smirked. Mia knew how to pour on the guilt trip. Something else she had no doubt picked up from him. Karen was the one sighing loudly this time.

"Ok, ok, I'll go. Let me get my coat. Rosie!" Karen yelled for Rosario, who hurried in with her long fur trench coat.

Jack giggled as he and Mia exchanged a high five.

~~~~**~~~~

They weren't in the park long, before Karen was huddle on a bench near a tree, her coat pulled tightly around her, and shivering.

"This is crazy! I'm cold!" Karen yelled, in the midst of Jack and Mia chasing each other through the snow.

"Well you can't just sit there like a bump on a log, Kare!" Jack replied, "You have to get up and have some fun!"

"In these shoes?"

Jack shot her a look, and she grumbled and got up, wandering out into the snow. She stepped as if she were walking in a mine field, watching the ground as if it were about to explode on her any minute. She turned back toward the bench.

"Yeah honey, um, I just don't think this is going to work. So I'm just going to go sit back over there."

Jack said nothing, as he came up behind her and dropped a large clump of snow on her head.

"Ahh!" Karen shrieked, "Jackie! That's not fair!"

Jack only laughed, not expecting it at all when Karen turned around and hurled a snowball back at him. Mia was over making a snow angel by a tree, and when she sat up to see her creation she found her parents in an epic snowball fight, chasing each other like a couple of five year olds.

The snow started falling again in tiny flurries. Jack grabbed Karen around the waist and pulled her down into a cold white pillow of it, the flakes decorating her hair. Karen laughed, temporarily forgetting the cold snow she was laying in.

"See, you are having fun." Jack said.

"Ok, I am." Karen admitted. "You know what we should do sometime?"

"What?"

Karen leaned close and whispered, "Make love in the snow." She giggled. "I've always wanted to. Haven't you?"

"Never thought about it." Jack said.

"Well, think about it!"

Jack laughed.

"Papa! Karen! Get up, we're still playing!" Mia called to them.

Jack stood up and grabbed Karen's hand, pulling her up with him. Karen shook the snow from her hair, just in time for Mia to hit her with another snowball.

"Gotcha!" Mia teased, hurrying to hide behind a tree.

Jack immidiently chased after her, and Karen stood watching them for just a moment.

~~~~**~~~~

They must've been in the park out in the snow for hours. When they came home, Mia scarfed down her dinner and then promptly fell asleep in her chair. Jack took her up to bed, and he returned downstairs to watch a movie with Karen. Every so often he would get up and disappear upstairs for several minutes at a time, mysteriously.

"What are you doing?" Karen asked.

"Can't tell. Secret."

"Jackie, we don't have secrets."

"Well I have to have one for a little bit. But don't worry, it's a surprise for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah. So stop asking."

So for the next few hours, Jack randomly disappeared to prepare his surprise for Karen, and Karen watched "Valley Of The Dolls" on TV. When the movie was over, Karen looked around, suddenly remembering she hadn't seen Jack at all for nearly the last hour.

"Poodle?" She called softly.

She got up and walked to the stairs, looking up. She didn't see any lights turned on, and was somewhat confused.

"Hey!"

"Ahh!"

"Shhh!" Jack shushed her random scream, giggling because he had startled her. "I'm sorry Kare bear."

"Don't ever do that!" She snapped at him in a whisper.

"You're surprise is ready."

"Oh good! Can I see it now?"

Jack nodded, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs.

~~~~**~~~~

Once they got to the top of the stairs, Jack covered Karen's eyes with his hands as he led her into their bedroom. Karen giggled in anticipation, with no idea as to what Jack's surprise could be.

"Why is it cold in here?"

"Part of the surprise. Are you ready?" Jack asked.

"Yes! Yes! For god sakes, let me see it!"

Jack moved his hands away from her eyes. Karen slowly opened her eyes, and gasped.

Tiny blue icicle lights hung from various places around the room, and white and silver sheets, blankets, and pillows decorated their bed and the floor around it.

"Honey! It's so pretty! But…I don't get it."

"You don't get it? Karen! You said you wanted to make love in the snow. This way we don't catch cold."

"Oh Jackie!"

"Wait, wait, not quite done. Come here." Jack pulled her over to the bed and sat her down amongst the billowy white blankets. He reached over for the remote control for the ceiling fan, and turned it on.

White confetti began to tumble to the floor, landing in their hair, and on their faces. Karen laughed.

"You made me snow?"

"Of course. Anything for you, Karebear."

"Poodle! I don't know what to say. This is, this is…" Karen was at a loss for words. It was a somewhat silly gesture, but she found it terribly romantic that Jack thought of this. Especially since neither of them was exactly the romance type. She was staring at him for only a few moments, but to Jack it felt a lot longer.

Finally Karen turned and leaned into him, her arms snaking around his neck and pulling herself in to kiss his lips. Jack returned the kiss, deepening it as his tongue made its way into her mouth, his hands tugging at the fabric of her shirt. He laid back on the pillows, pulling Karen onto him. She moaned at the sensation of his kiss.

His hands moved under her shirt, coming up to tease the soft sensitive skin beneath her breasts. The only sound in the room a random collection of breaths and sighs as their lips caressed each other.

Karen tossed her head back and Jack moved to kiss her neck, gently sucking at the skin there. Her hands came up to entangle in his hair and she moved so her body was pressed tight against his. She could feel him getting hard as she straddled his lap.

"Mmm, Jackie."

"What?"

Karen reached down and began rubbing him through the fabric, a deep sigh escaping his lips. Karen moaned softly in return and with ever so nimble fingers, she unbuttoned his pants and slipped her hand inside, continuing to stroke his arousal.

"Fuck! Kare!" Jack breathed heavily as his senses gave in to her touch.

The next few moments seemed to be a blur of motion. Clothes coming off, lips meeting lips, fingers brushing against skin. Jack soon found himself over Karen, his cock buried deep inside of her as he slowly moved in and out, watching her dark hair cascade against the white of blankets she laid in.

Karen turned her head and Jack leaned down to kiss her neck, tracing kisses down her jaw line and finally meeting her lips hungrily. Karen's body moved with his, warm bodies momentarily entangled in bliss.

"I love you, Jackie." Karen whispered, as her hand caressed his face.

"You could tell me over and over, and I'll never get tired of hearing that."

"I will tell you over and over."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I love you, Jackie."

Jack smiled, slowing his movements. He paused to lay upon her chest and let her hold him.

~~~~**~~~~

Karen slept in late the next morning, a little tired from last night's activities. When she did get up, the house was fairly quite. Mia had already gone off to school, and Jack had left a note saying he was going to see Will and would be home to take her out to lunch.

Karen smiled, she loved their spontaneous luncheons.

Karen noticed she felt very content this morning. Looking around her bedroom, still decorated to resemble her own personal winter wonderland, it was as if something suddenly sank in. No one had ever done anything like that for her before. Sure, jewelry and gifts were one thing. But to put an effort into so subtle a comment she had made, and for Jack to do all this, it made her feel something else.

She sat back on the bed, dusting confetti from her pillows when her cell phone rang. She smiled when she saw Jack's name on the caller ID.

"Jackie!"

"Hey Kare, did you just get up?"

"Yeah. Long night."

"I know, I was there."

Karen giggled wickedly, leaning back on the bed, "You don't have anything else to do today, honey. Right?"

"No, all I had planned was for us to go to lunch."

"So after lunch, we could come home and burn off all those pesky calories right?"

"Yeah." Jack chuckled, as if he could read Karen's very thoughts. "You liked your surprise last night?"

"You couldn't tell? Maybe today I'll have to be more vocal about it."

"Karen! I love it when you're dirty."

"I know you do."

"I really love you, Kare. I feel like I don't tell you that enough."

"Oh Jackie, you tell me plenty. You're wonderful."

"I know that."

Karen laughed, "Should I start making myself pretty to go out to lunch?"

"Like you have to try." Jack teased.


	3. Paris Holds The Key To Your Heart

Author's Notes: None

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

In Our Time

Part 3: Paris Holds The Key To Your Heart

(September 18, 2021)

Karen trudged into work this morning, her hair pulled up and loose strands falling sloppily into her face. Grace looked over and said nothing as she watched Karen drop her purse onto her desk, then flop down into her chair and sigh loudly.

"Anything wrong?" Grace asked.

"Why would you think that?" Karen asked, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"You need to talk Karen?"

Karen sighed again, never one for asking advice. Grace smiled, trying to win her over.

"Well, since you asked…" Karen hesitated, "How are you at giving marriage advice?"

"You're not married."

"Might as well be. Don't get technical on me!"

"Ok, ok. What is it?"

"I think Jack and I are in a funk…things have just gotten so…ordinary. Even the sex is…"

"Karen, how many times do I have to tell you, do not tell me the details of your sex life." Grace said, cutting her off.

"Sorry." Karen looked sheepish. "But honey, I don't know what to do. Jackie could be getting bored of me."

"Well Karen, no one is exciting all the time. Not even you."

Karen gasped loudly.

"I'm sorry!" Grace protested, "But it's true. Even the most intriguing people in the world I'm sure have an off-day."

"Well I want my off turned back on! This used to be so easy. Now I don't know what to do. Help me, Grace!"

"I don't know! You'd think after all this time I would some idea of what makes your relationship with Jack keep going, but I don't. No idea."

"Grace!"

"Do something different. Get away. Take a vacation."

"That won't work!"

"Look, didn't you tell me that Ginny and Ro opened a little café in Paris? Why don't you go see them? I mean, it's Paris. City of love, right? Can't hurt."

"Hmm? That might not be a bad idea. I've never been to Paris. And it always has been a dream of mine, to have sex on the Eiffel Tower."

"Karen, I don't think you can have sex, on the Eiffel Tower."

"Under it then."

"Karen…no…"

"We're going to Paris!"

Before Grace could say another word, Karen was out the door.

~~~~**~~~~

"Paris?"

"Yeah."

Jack stared up at Karen, looking at little dumbfounded.

"You want to go to Paris?"

"Yeah."

"For how long."

"Just for a little bit."

"Well, Kare, we can't just up and go, you know? What about Mia?"

"Well we're not going to leave her here!" Karen exclaimed.

"No, I mean…she has school. She can't miss school."

"Jackie. This is Paris. We need to go to Paris. We need to. If Mia has to stay here, Grace can watch her. It'll only be for a short while. Two weeks, tops."

"I don't know Kare…"

"Please." Karen hugged him around the neck, "Please, please, please." She began placing small kisses around his lips, ever so softly. "I'll make it worth your while." She whispered seductively.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Mmm-hmm. I promise." She took one of his hands in hers, intertwining their fingers. Then slowly moved his hand up to her mouth to suck on his index finger. "Please, Jackie?"

Jack gulped loudly, "Okay."

Karen smiled, leaning down to kiss him on the mouth. His moved his arm up to entangle his fingers in her hair, and fell back on to the bed with her on top of him, still wrapped in the kiss.

~~~~**~~~~

In the next few weeks that went by, Jack and Karen made arrangements for their Paris vacation. Grace had agreed to keep Mia while they were gone, so she wouldn't miss any school. Ro and Ginny were going to let Jack and Karen stay in their spare bedroom for the two weeks they would be there. And Karen had agreed to let Rosario stay and look after the house while they were gone.

"Just remember, you move anything, break anything, or take anything, I'll know it." Karen said, wagging her finger at Rosie.

"Maybe while you're in France, you'll learn some manners." Rosario remarked.

"I have manners."

"Is that what you call them?"

"I am very polite! You're the one who needs to learn manners! You wouldn't know good manner if they walked up and bit you on the ass, which would probably be the most action you're ever going to get! How dare you say that I don't…"

"Ladies!" Jack called into the room, standing in the doorway, "Are we saying goodbye? We have to get to the airport."

"So soon?" Karen asked. She turned back to Rosario with a smile and held out her arms for a hug, "Aw, I'm gonna miss you Ro-Ro."

"It's only two weeks. I promise to keep the house spotless. And I'll be checking in on Miss Mia every day."

"Thank you."

Jack reached for Karen's hand, bringing it up to kiss it. Karen smiled.

"We should get going. Mia's down in the limo. We're going to drop her off at Grace's and then be on our way."

They all piled into the limo together, and were fairly quiet for the ride over to Grace and Leo's, Mia sitting in between the two of them. When they arrived Grace met them outside, Mia dragging a duffle bag along behind her with her clothes and belongings in it.

"Laila's really excited to see you!" Grace said, "You two get to share a room, so it'll be just like having a sister while you're here."

"Cool!" Mia cheered.

"Be good, Blueberry." Jack said, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Well that doesn't leave out anything, does it?" Grace said, a smirk on her lips.

"Hmm? Papa, what does she mean?" Mia asked.

"Never mind." Jack knelt down for a hug from Mia. She hugged him tightly, and then turned to hug Karen.

"You'll bring me presents, right?" Mia asked Karen.

Karen said nothing, only smiling at her daughter and petting her hair.

"Come on Jackie, we've got a plane to catch."

Karen was quick to turn away and go toward the limo. Jack gave Mia another quick kiss on the cheek, hugged Grace, and then hurried to slip into the back seat with Karen. The driver started to pull away from the curb as soon as Jack shut the door.

Karen stayed unusually quiet, leaning her head into Jack's shoulder. Jack felt her fingers entangled with his, and give his hand a small squeeze.

"It's only two weeks, right?" She muttered.

"Yeah. Why? You want to make it longer?"

"No!" Karen bolted up, "It's just, I haven't been away from her that long before, ever. I mean…she hasn't been away from us."

Jack smiled, "Karen, you're going to miss Mia."

Karen sighed, "Yeah."

"That is so cute."

"Oh! Leave me alone! I should've known you'd only make fun of me!" Karen pouted, trying to look angry, but knowing that Jack knew her better than that. "That's our little girl, Jackie."

~~~~**~~~~

Back at Grace's, Mia was already upstairs and busy playing with Laila. Leo and Grace stood in the doorway watching the two girls.

"So is this what it would have been like if we had two of them?" Leo asked.

"Don't even mention that. One was enough." Grace laughed, walking away from the door.

"So, uh, how long are Jack and Karen going to be away?" Leo asked, following after her.

"Two weeks. They're going to visit Ro and Ginny in Paris, Karen said maybe go into London for a few days."

"Is Mia going to be okay that long?"

From upstairs, they suddenly heard the two girls shouting, Laila saying something about how she made the rules and Mia saying something about how she always got what she wanted.

"I think the question is, is Laila going to be okay that long?" Grace chuckled softly. "Hey, don't tell them that I said anything, but I think Karen was having a little separation anxiety."

"Karen?"

"I think she's finally a full-fledged parent. She was kind of in a hurry to leave whenever they were dropping Mia off. Like she didn't want Mia to see her get emotional or something. It's sweet, don't you think?"

"Sweet for Karen, or sweet for regular people?"

"Oh!" Grace smacked Leo's arm.

~~~~**~~~~

The plane ride was long and tedious, but it made Karen thankful for their first class seats and not have to put up with the people in coach. When they finally got to Paris and into the airport Ro and Gin were waiting for them at the gates.

"Yay!" Ro screeched when seeing them, jumping up and down.

"Karen!" Gin hurried to greet her sister, giving her a hug. Karen returned the embrace half-heartedly. "What's wrong? You just got here. You're already in a bad mood."

"Karen misses our little Mia." Jack said, smiling coyly.

"I don't! It's just…I'm fine!" Karen protested.

"Come on." Gin said, hooking her arm through Karen's, "You're going to have a great time here!"

"We can't wait to show you guys our place!" Ro piped in.

Jack and Karen followed behind them carrying their luggage, Jack draping an arm around Karen's shoulder.

"You are okay, right?"

"Yeah. I mean, it is just two weeks." Karen smiled the best she could.


	4. Reflective Images

Author's Notes: I've never been to Paris, or anywhere in Europe for that matter. So I'm going to use what I know, and make the rest up. ^^

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

In Our Time

Part 4: Reflective Images

(September 22, 2021)

Karen woke up this morning to Jack snuggled warmly against her, and she smiled as she felt his fingers curl softly against her satin nightgown. She stayed quiet, waiting to see what he would do. She then felt his warm breath on the back of her neck, and a tender kiss at her shoulders.

"I know you're awake."

Karen sighed, "How did you know?"

"Your breathing changed."

Not surprising, Karen could practically feel her heart pounding in her ears at this moment. The trip so far had been wonderful. She had even gotten to talk to Mia the other day, who was happily driving Grace insane. This did seem to be exactly what they needed.

"Karen!!!!" Gin bellowed from downstairs.

Her sister seemed to be the only downside to this trip.

"You two better be getting up! I am not saving breakfast for you again! Hurry up!"

Karen groaned, rolling over to face Jack and bury her face in her pillow, "Jackie, you want to go to London today?"

Jack chuckled, knowing Karen was only suggesting it because she was desperate to get away from Gin.

"Sure."

~~~~**~~~~

Later that afternoon, Jack and Karen found themselves in the middle of London's Trafalgar Square, with the city bustling around them. Karen was desperate to go into Harrods's, but Jack's stomach had other plans. He was starving and all too happy when he spied a bakery across the way. After a quick parting kiss the two went their separate ways and agreed that Jack would grab a quick bite, and then come and join Karen.

_I'll never get her out of there. _Jack thought to himself. He walked through the front door of "Betty's Bakery", and was thankful to see that the line was short. A few people turned and looked at him when he walked in. He simply smiled and nodded, making his way toward the line. His mouth was watering at the site of the pastries in the case, everything looked delicious. He was only a few people away, when someone called his name.

"Jackie?"

It wasn't Karen, no, but it was female. And somehow familiar. He turned and looked around.

"Jackie!"

The woman's voice called again. He finally turned and met eyes with the dark haired woman standing in the doorway. She waved to him, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Lorraine?"

Jack stepped out of line, and Lorraine skipped over to hug him as if they were good old friends.

"I can't believe this! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Vacation. What are you doing here?"

"I live here. Now. Again. So what have you been up too? Did you ever hit the big time?"

"In acting? No. I still get work when I can, but…I came into some money several years ago and so, it's not like I need it."

"Oh really? Jackie-Boy's part of the upper crust society now, hmm? Guess you don't need that little tartlet Karen Walker hanging around with you anymore, do you?"

Jack didn't say a word, simply faking a smile.

"Why don't you let me buy you lunch?" Lorraine asked.

Tempting. But Jack knew better. Karen's wrath would rain down upon him if she had any idea he had shared lunch with Lorraine Finster.

"I can't. I'm here with…my uh…waiting for me, and I just came over to grab something really fast…"

"Oh? You're here with someone? A boyfriend?" Lorraine smirked.

"Not exactly."

~~~~**~~~~

Karen looked around the crowded department store, wondering why Jack hadn't shown up yet. How long did it take to grab a muffin and go? She was so accustomed to Jack being by her side so much of the time, even shopping without him felt empty.

She decided to head over to the bakery and get something to eat herself, then they could come back and shop together. As she walked out of Harrods's and across the street to the bakery, she caught a glimpse of Jack in the window, talking to someone. She could tell it was a woman, but who in the world would Jack know in London?

The bell above the bakery door chimed as Karen pushed her way in.

"Jackie?"

"Karen?"

Lorraine turned around, "Karen?"

"Lorraine?!" Karen exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" All three parties said at once.

"Karen, I thought I was supposed to meet you in the store." Jack said.

"Well you were taking too long. I got lonely."

"Wait a minute." Lorrain looked back and forth between the two of them, "She's who you're here with?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well that's different. You made it sound like you were on some sort of romantic getaway."

"We are." Karen said, coming up and possessively putting an arm around Jack's waist.

"Oh. Oh well I didn't expect that."

Lorraine didn't at all know what to make of this new found information. And Jack could tell Karen was delighting in this, as her other arm pulled him in closer to her and she hugged him tightly. There was awkward silence hovering in the air for a few moments.

"So…" Jack muttered, trying to hint to Karen that they should leave.

"How's your father Lorraine?" Karen asked.

Jack was surprised she asked. Karen wasn't one to hover around old relationships, and so many years after Jack wondered if she even remembered his name.

"Oh, he died." Lorraine replied.

"What?" Karen's smug expression fell away. "When?"

"Almost two years ago now. Yeah, heart attack. One day, out of the blue, dead. I mean, it wasn't that big of a shock, really. He smoked, he drank, and he was at least 150. How old are you now, Karen?"

"Um, nice to see you Lorraine, but we have to go." Jack said, grabbing Karen's hand and pulling her toward the door.

"Already?"

"Yep. Sorry about your dad, see you around!"

Jack pulled Karen out onto the sidewalk, leading her over to where the traffic flow was low. He turned and met her eyes. Just as he suspected, she had a blank look on her face like someone had just shot her favorite puppy.

"Karen, it doesn't mean…"

"Finster died Jack! He died because he was old."

"Older than you!"

"Not by much."

"Karen, you're not old and you're not going to die. Men always die first, everyone knows that. So most likely I'm…"

"Going to die before me? Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Um…" Jack cringed, "Yes? No? I don't know. But Karen, you heard what Lorraine said. Finster was drinking and smoking all the way up to when he died, and you stopped your bad habits years ago."

"It doesn't always make a difference."

"So what? Are you just going to spend the rest of your life waiting for death to show up? Because it's going to happen Karen, we can't stop that. But we have to enjoy the time we have. Like now. We're in London, we're in Paris, we're together, and it's beautiful. Let's not waste it."

Karen cracked a small smile, "When did you get so well-spoken? Have you been reading?"

"Nah." Jack grinned, "Romantic comedies."

He pulled her to him and kissed her lips, the busy sounds of downtown London fading away.

~~~~**~~~~

That evening up in their room, Karen stood on the balcony overlooking the city, so brightly lit. She heard footsteps behind her, and smiled to herself when she felt Jack snake his arms around her waist and kiss her temple.

"You're beautiful."

"Jackie, I'm okay. I'm over what happened this afternoon, you don't have to flatter me."

"I'm not flattering you. I'm stating a fact."

"A flattering fact."

"Yes. But maybe…if you said something flattering back…"

"You make me laugh."

"Thank you."

"And you're amazing in bed."

Jack laughed softly, moving to stand beside her on the balcony. "You promise you're okay."

"Yes. I'm fine, honey."

"Good, because we've got plenty of time left here and we haven't really done anything but shop."

"You like shopping!" Karen gasped, lightly smacking his arm.

"I can shop at home!"

"Oh honey, you can't get these clothes at home."

"Karen…" He half-whined, half-whispered her name.

"What?" She turned to face him, and was met with his lips. Warm soft lips that caressed her own ever so softly, his hands against her face, the heat of his body radiating onto her making her insides grow warm. They parted briefly, long enough for Karen to reach out and grab Jack by the fabric of the sweater he wore.

That sly boyish grin flashed across his face, and she sighed, "I hate you."

"You lie. You love me."

"I do."

He swallowed his breath loudly.

"Hey Kare-bear, can I ask you something?"

"Anything poodle."

Whether it was the atmosphere of Paris, the way her kisses made him feel light headed, or the bright lights making him crazy, he didn't know. He was prepared for anything at this point, nothing changed, but he had to try one last time.

"Will you marry me?"

Karen was quiet, looking up at him with his eyes so full of hope and fear. Karen thought about Mia, waiting in New York for them. She thought about what Lorraine had said. For the past twenty years he had been with her. Why should the end be any different?

"Yes."

"Wait…for real?"

"Yes Jackie, for real."

She pulled him down into another kiss, leading him back into the room. The balcony door shut behind them, and they fell onto the plush blankets of the bed together, holding tightly.


	5. Emotional Baggage

Author's Notes: Adult content in this chapter. The song in this chapter is "He's Not Here" from Next To Normal.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

In Our Time

Part 5: Emotional Baggage

(October 4, 2021)

Jack paused to take a breath, looking down at Karen's body writhing beneath him, silently begging him to keep going. He grinned, once again burrowing between her thighs and lapping at her own sticky juices that seeped out of her hot wet core. His tongue flicked out at her clit, and her hips bucked. He heard a soft moan escape her lips.

Whether or not their nightly sexcapades could be heard elsewhere in the house, they didn't know, nor did they care. What with Mia in the house, sex was a precious commodity now. Always having to be careful about where they were, and how loud they were. But here, they were completely free.

He continued to suck and lick around her labia, even sliding a finger inside her. She gasped loudly and her fingernails clenched into the skin on his back.

"Oh yes baby, yes baby." Her head back as she moaned for him.

He slipped another finger into her, moving in and out, as his lips moved up to kiss along her abdomen and beneath her breasts. She whimpered at his touch, his own growing arousal taunting him.

They were sure they could be heard elsewhere in the house, but they didn't really care.

Karen grabbed Jack's arm, signaling that she wanted him up closer to her. When he did so she shuddered, feeling the head of his cock against her entrance. Her kisses were hot and heavy, as if she were getting her breath from him, like she couldn't pull away.

He nuzzled into her neck, lightly nipping at the skin there. She whimpered softly as she heard him muttered her name through buried lips, her one hand gripping at his hair, the other clinging desperately to the bed sheets.

~~~~**~~~~

The knock at the door came at early afternoon, and Grace smiled as she hurried to open the door and was greeted by a hug from Jack.

"Hi Jack! Oh…Jack…you're choking me, let go."

"Sorry." Jack bashfully pulled away.

Karen stepped in and greeted Grace with a kiss on both cheeks, while Jack tried to non-chalantly glanced around the apartment. Grace smiled when she noticed him.

"Leo took the girls out for the afternoon. But they should be back soon." Grace said. "So, how was Paris?"

"Ok." Karen replied.

"Ok? Just ok? Did you go shopping? Oh wait…stupid question."

"We…" Jack paused, "Bought a few things."

"Yeah, Jackie bought me this ring." Karen held her hand out for Grace to see the silver band on her finger, three small circular diamonds decorating it.

"He bought you…a ring?"

"Yeah."

"Jack, bought you a ring?"

"Uh-huh." Karen smiled, hoping Grace had caught on.

"Oh my god! Karen! You're getting married?"

"Yes!"

Grace stood there, arms open, waiting for a hug from Karen as most women would do. But of course, Karen wasn't most women. Instead, she had pulled Jack into a kiss, a goofy smile plastered on his lips.

"Ok! I get it! Epic love!" Grace yelled, a subtle hint for them to stop making out in her living room. Jack kept his eyes to the floor as he pulled back, feigning as if he were shy. They didn't have time to say much else, because just then the door opened and Leo wandered in follower by Leila and Mia.

It took Mia a moment to notice, but as soon as she spotted them a smile lit up her face and she ran to Jack, who picked her up and hugged her tightly as if he hadn't seen her in years. Karen was quick to steal Mia away from him though, and Grace smiled at the sight of her old friend hugging her daughter. They truly were a family now, despite everything they had been thorough.

"What did you bring me?"

All four of the adults started laughing, Jack reaching out to touch Mia's head.

~~~~**~~~~

"You're getting married?" Mia asked, now sitting on the couch next to Karen. She looked as if she didn't quite know what to make of this news. Of course, marriage had never been much of a topic in their house. Jack imagined she didn't know what she was supposed to think.

"Mia." Grace whispered to her, "This means a big party and presents."

"Presents!?" Mia suddenly looked much more interested.

"That got her." Leo muttered.

"Have you guys set a date?" Grace asked.

"Next year. September 16." Jack said. "The day we met."

"You remember that?" Grace asked, her hand on her chest as if she were overcome. She smiled, turning to Leo. "You remember the day we met honey, don't you?"

"Sure I do. It was in the summer…"

"Spring." Grace frowned.

"That…that's what I meant. Spring. I…I'm going to stop now."

"We need to get home anyway. See how much of the place Rosie trashed." Karen said, taking Mia's hand and heading toward the door. "Don't worry Gracie, I'll keep you up to date on anything." Karen smiled at Mia, "Come on honey."

Jack followed behind his girls, waving to Grace and Leo as he shut the door behind them.

"So, Jack and Karen are getting married. Now…" Leo said, "I truly have seen everything."

~~~~**~~~~

The rest of the day was spent informing everyone else of their plans. Knowing that if anyone wasn't told immidiently, they would have several angry people who had to make the world all about them on their hands. Will and Vince were the second to be told, then Rosario as soon as they got home. Karen had told Ro and Gin before they left Paris, and Jack mustered up his courage to call and tell his mother, silently questioning why she was still living.

That night, Jack was on his way to tell Mia goodnight when he noticed the light still on in her room. His young daughter crouched over her bedside table lamp, doodling something in a notebook.

"Hey Blueberry, lights out time, ok?" Jack said.

"But wait Papa. You have to see this." Mia held up the notebook.

Jack took it from her, and smiled at the funny characters scrawled on the page. It was clear that art was not where Mia's talent lied.

"What is this?"

"I'm drawing wedding invitations. These are all the people who are coming. That's you." She pointed to a character draw in the corner, who appeared to be wearing a cape of some kind.

"Why am I wearing a cape?"

"Because sometimes I pretend you're a superhero."

"_I used to pretend my dad was Spiderman." _

Elliot's voice suddenly flashed through Jack's mind, that first day he had met him.

"Papa?" Mia broke the silence.

"Go to sleep Mia. No more drawing tonight, ok?" Jack quickly kissed her cheek and got up and walked out of the room, turning off her light as he left.

~~~~**~~~~

Karen noticed Jack seemed a bit distracted when she came into their bedroom. His usual cheerful demeanor instead rather quiet and somber.

"What's the matter poodle? Getting cold feet already." She laughed, but stopped as soon as Jack turned to look at her. "What?" She asked, his eyes distant as he gazed at her.

He wanted to tell her, to open his mouth and have trace of an explanation tumble out. But to even think of it choked him up. Though if he did cry, she could probably guess. But Karen didn't say anything, she simply crawled into the bed next to him and snuggled close. She could feel his heart pounding steadily in his chest.

"Jackie, what's wrong? Can't you tell me? You can always talk to me, poodle."

Jack sighed loudly, "Elliot."

Karen sat up, not at all expecting to hear that name, "Did Mia…"

"She said something, that reminded me of him. And I just couldn't. I mean, I haven't even thought of him in so long and then she said…"

"Jackie." Jack felt Karen's fingers gripping his hand.

"I don't want to talk right now Karen, ok?" Jack suddenly pulled away from her and got up out of bed.

"Ok, but…Jack, where are you going?" She asked, when she noticed he was putting on jacket.

"It's not that late. I'm going to call Will and see if he'll go get a drink with me."

Karen watched him walk out the door, obviously distracted because he didn't even say goodbye to her. It hurt her a little.

"Jack!" She called after him, but whether or not he heard she didn't know.

Only that he didn't come back.

"Oh poodle…I know you miss him." Karen muttered aloud.

_He's not here_

_He's not here_

_Love, I know, you know_

_Do you feel, he's still real?_

_Love, it's just not so_

_Why is it you still believe?_

_Do you dream, or do you grieve?_

_You've got to let him go…_

_No, my love_

_He's not here_

~~~~**~~~~

Vince was working a late shift, and Ben had long gone to bed when Will's phone rang. He picked it up non-chalantly, without any thought as to who it could be.

"Yeah?"

"Will, are you in bed yet? I need to talk."

"Jack?"

There was a pause on the other end.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What's wrong? You have a fight with Karen?"

"No, no, it's not that. I just….I need to talk ok. Can you?"

"Sure, um…Ben's asleep, I'll leave him a note and lock the door. Where do you want to meet?"

Jack thought a moment. The first place that came to mind was somewhere he hadn't been in years, someplace he knew he shouldn't go, but it suddenly seemed to be the place he thought he would feel the most comfortable.

"Boy bar."


	6. Author's Notes: Please Read

Author's Notes: Dear readers. I am so sorry I have not updated in so long. Don't worry, I promise I will not abandon this story, and it will be finished, but I can't say when I will have the next chapter up. I'm in the middle of chapter 6, and it's coming along slowly. I've been busy with other things, and been a bit blocked for ideas. And I don't want to give you a poorly written chapter done in a hurry. I will be attempting to write other things in the meantime. I just wanted to let you all know this story has not been forgotten, and it will be updated as soon as my writer's wit returns to me. Thank you.


End file.
